


Catpernicus the Protector

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cat, Catpernicus, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Tumblr, cause he's pregnant, i forgot how to tag lmao, its protective of him, original children - Freeform, stipped sausage, the cat adores magnus, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: there's a cat and a baby





	Catpernicus the Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my tumblr and have been for the past 4 days and still going but I saw this thing from the Russian cat memes of a stripped cat and it was called stripped sausage.
> 
> Since I am writing about pregnant Magnus as well....this thing was born.

“I want that tiny stripped sausage”

 

Alec stopped in his tracks and looks to where Magnus is pointing at. He sees a striped kitten lying on its side. Alec fondly rolls his eyes at his husband. He chuckles and nods.

 

“Alright, let’s get the stripped KITTEN”

 

Magnus squeals and tiptoes and kisses Alec’s cheek.

 

His name is Catpernicus.

 

Magnus still calls him stripped sausage (cause he said so).

 

It’s two months later that the couple begins to think that they adopted a magical cat. It suddenly began clinging to Magnus in the weirdest of ways. For a still growing cat, it would slither its way down Magnus’ shirt or slip into his breast pocket.

 

(Jace was still weary around the cat when it hissed at him when he made a rather crude joke at Magnus. The entire Institute laughed til they dropped that day.)

 

It was still rather suspicious, until one day, when the friends and family gathered together in the Lightwood-Bane apartment for dinner did it happen. The cat had hissed at everyone, while perched on Magnus’ head, and settled himself into Magnus’ lap and nuzzling at his stomach.

 

Jace had then joked that Magnus might be pregnant. Which led everyone to suddenly stop what they were doing, even Magnus himself.

 

“No fucking way!!!!”

 

Magnus hissed and quickly stood up. He sort of forgot that the cat was in his lap, but it somehow stuck its claws to his shirt and clung on for dear life. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in there while he conjured about 10 pregnancy tests.

 

Precisely 20 minutes later, they all converged around Magnus as he clung to Alec, all 10 positive pregnancy tests on the table. Alec rubbed his back while cooing into his ear.

 

“It’s going to be alright, Honey. We have the support of everyone here. It’s going to be alright”

 

Magnus, tears streaming down his face, looks at his husband.

 

“But HOW did this happen?? Warlocks are supposed to be infertile!! CAAAAAAT!!!!!!”

 

Cat took pity on her friend and scanned him. She determined that he was two and a half months pregnant. Which further explained why the cat had taken to Magnus.

 

(No one is surprised

 

The cat isn’t surprised)

 

The pregnancy goes surprisingly well, for the most part. The only mishap is when a client forced Magnus to overuse his magic and then the Shadowhunters got into trouble forcing Magnus to use even more magic. In short, Catpernicus had hissed at everyone (including Alec) the entire 3 days that Magnus was rendered unconscious.

 

The cat also kept Magnus company when Catarina had placed her best friend on bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy.

 

To the absolute surprise of everyone (not really), Catpernicus is the one to get them when Magnus goes into labor. The cat suddenly shows up in Alec’s office, landing on the desk and sending paper flying everywhere.

 

Alec was livid cause the dumb feline ruined his perfect organized space. It yowled in Alec’s face and then hissed at him when he didn’t get up. The cat jumped down and sauntered out in true Magnus fashion.

 

It wasn’t until exactly two minutes later, when he hears an unholy screech, that he gets up to see what the fuss was about. He has to stifle his laughter when he sees Jace on the floor, three bloody scratches on his face.

 

It’s then that Alec realizes that something is wrong with Magnus. He grabs the feline and demands that Clary open a portal to the loft while fishing his phone out of his pocket.

 

When they reached the loft, Magnus was on the kitchen floor arms around his stomach and breathing heavily, a pool of liquid around him. Alec’s breath hitches as he trots to Magnus and lifts him up bridal style and makes his way to the bedroom where Catarina is waiting.

 

Catpernicus parked his fluffy booty down outside the bedroom door in vigilance. His tail swishes faster and faster with each scream and cry that Magnus is emitting from behind the door.

 

He, along with the rest of the Lightwoods and Clary, are the first to meet Damien Alexander Lightwood-Bane. The tiny half-Warlock half-Shadowhunter squirms in his Daddy’s arms. Magnus and Alec are looking at their son in absolute adoration. The tiny boy opens his beautiful hazel eyes to see Catpernicus and smiles at the feline.

 

He is smug that the tiny one smiles at him first and protects his tiny human for the rest of his life.

 

(He does the same with Irina, Emma, Jack, and Adrian.

 

The Lightwood-Bane children love him lots.

 

He also becomes a mentor to Biscuit the Pomeranian and Lucifurr the Himalayan Cat.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that the updates may be a little slow cause i am cleaning out my tumblr and deleting some of the stuff that I used to like and crap...
> 
> (and still currently going at it)
> 
> (i started off with 22,083 and am now at 16,330)
> 
> as a result my wrist is a little (hella sore) but i will try to make time to write and post just please try to be patient and thank you


End file.
